More Than a Brotherly Bond
by Hakumi Shigatsu
Summary: Despues de toda una vida llena de golpes y caidas, Debitto ha aprendido a apoyarse en su hermano para volver a levantarse. Ambos estaran siempre el uno para el otro pero ¿Como afrontara un súbito cambio en la manera de ver a su hermano?


**~0~**

**More Than a Brotherly Bond.**

**Por: Hakumi Shigatsu**

**~0~**

**¡Bien! ¡Al fin lo publique! ****¡Hai!**

**Este va a ser mi primer multi-chapter en , no es ni mas ni menos que un fic en el que llevo trabajando al menos un año. Lo se, debi haberlo puesto antes... pero una cosa lleva a la otra y bueno xD...**

**Pero quería publicarlo por el cumpleaños de nuestros queridos gemelos/mellizos/quien sabe que carajos sean, Jasdero y Debitto.**

**Cabe decir que no espero que muchos lean esto, y menos que dejen review, pero es hora de alimentar el fandom!**

Conteo de palabras: 1.290

Advertencias: Yaoi, twincest, algo de OOC (quiza bastante D:),

Disclaimer: Esto es un FANfiction. Si eso no te dice nada, te lo explico con "-Man no es mio y nunca jamas lo sera" D: oh, tristeza que me embarga.

* * *

Dirigió su mirada hacia el ventanal y suspiro. La tenue y ambarina luz de la luna se colaba a través de los cristales iluminando a ambos hermanos.

Como tantas otras veces, Debitto sufría de insomnio. Y, como tantas de esas veces, había comenzado a divagar, buscando entre los recónditos y oscuros rincones de su mente alguna razón por la cual el no pudiera dormir, mientras acariciaba los rizados y dorados cabellos de su hermano, quien dormía apaciblemente acurrucado entre las sabanas de la gran cama que compartían. Aquellos largos y suaves mechones se encontraban lo suficientemente desordenados como para saber que Debitto llevaba ya varias horas sin dormir.

Se revolvió un poco en la cama, rozando intencionalmente las piernas de su hermano con las propias, entrelazándolas, sonriendo al notar como Jasdero también buscaba el contacto con el aun entre sueños.

Volvió a acomodarse, apoyando mejor su brazo en la almohada y sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano, seguidamente llevo la mano libre, que jugueteaba distraídamente con un mechón de cabello dorado, hacia el rostro de su hermano. Acaricio su mejilla, observando como la piel color ceniza se veía más pálida a la luz de la luna, sintiendo la suavidad del rostro del rubio. Este se removió un poco, colocándose boca arriba, de modo que Debitto pudo observar sus ojos cerrados, sus parpados libres de maquillaje, la expresión tranquila que portaba.

Los dedos del chico viajaron a los finos labios costurados del más pequeño, sintiendo en las yemas de los dedos la calida respiración de su gemelo. El moreno observo el suave y acompasado movimiento del pecho descubierto de su hermano, marcando su lenta respiración. De nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro del menor de ambos, concentrándose en sus labios y sumiéndose en una especie de transe. Y aun en este lapsus, inconscientemente se acerco al rostro del rubio...

- ¿Debi no puede dormir?

Debitto se sorprendió, alejando abruptamente su cara de la de su hermano. Jasdero se había despertado con las caricias y ahora lo miraba con curiosidad en sus brillantes ojos amarillos.

- Uh... Uhm n-no... - respondió como pudo, pateándose internamente por tartamudear ante una pregunta tan simple.

- Debi tiene insomnio de nuevo ¿verdad?

El mayor de los gemelos se tranquilizo, al parecer su hermano no había notado el pequeño "desliz de amor" de hacia poco segundos. Sonrió para contestarle.

- Al parecer si... - Debitto suspiro su respuesta con cansancio.

Dejo escapar una pequeña risa al ver como Jasdero se incorporaba, sentándose en la cama, con el cabello totalmente revuelto. Jasdero lo observo con curiosidad y luego llevo una mano a su cabello anormalmente rizado. El moreno se paro, caminando hasta un mueble con espejo, abriendo uno de los cajones para tomar un cepillo.

- Lo siento, es la costumbre Dero - la sonrisa del moreno no se borraba un. Avanzo hacia el rubio, quien aun se encontraba sentado en la cama.

- ¿Debi cepillara de nuevo el cabello de Dero? - el rubio miro a su hermano, que se acercaba con el cepillo blanco en mano.

- Seh... - dijo simplemente, para luego colocarse detrás del rubio, quien se había acomodado con las piernas cruzadas.

Debitto se sentó cerca de su hermano, para luego comenzar con la larga tarea de desenredar los dorados mechones. Tomando el primer mechón extra rizado y comenzando a peinarlo, decidió que esto le tardaría un buen tiempo.

- Termine - anuncio Debito, satisfecho con su trabajo. El cabello de Jasdero había vuelto a estar ligeramente ondulado.

- Gracias Debi - le dijo el dueño de dicho cabello, sonriendo dulcemente, mientras tocaba los hilos dorados.

Debitto dejo el cepillo en una pequeña mesa cerca de la cama, para luego volver a su posición anterior, detrás de Jasdero. El rubio se recostó un poco en su hermano y este lo abrazo suavemente, apoyando su mentón en el hombro derecho del menor. Pasaron varios minutos así, simplemente en silencio escuchando solo la respiración del otro. Ambos habían cerrado los ojos.

- Debi... - susurro el rubio, cansado.

- ¿Mh?

- Tengo sueño...

Debitto abrió los ojos y se separo un poco de el.

- Pues duerme Dero.

El rubio le sonrió y luego se separo totalmente de su gemelo, para acomodarse entre las sabanas. Debitto lo imito.

Ambos se hallaban tapados por las sabanas, enfrentados uno con el otro.

-¿Debi no puede dormir aun? - pregunto el menor.

- No. Estoy cansado, pero aun así no puedo... - le respondió.

Jasdero se detuvo a pensar un momento, luego sonrió mirando al mayor.

- ¡Dero sabe! ¡Dero ayuda a Debi! - sin darle tiempo a hacer ningún comentario, el rubio extendió los brazos, envolviendo con ellos a su hermano. Se acerco a el lo mas que pudo, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

- D-Dero...

- ¡Así Debi podrá dormir! Dero recuerda que hacia esto cuando era mas pequeño y dormía con Debi - contesto Jasdero con los ojos ya cerrados.

El moreno sonrió, para luego deslizar sus propios brazos alrededor de la delgada figura del rubio, acercándolo más si aun fuera posible. Escondió su rostro en el suave y perfumado cabello de su hermano y, cerrando los ojos, dejo escapar un suave "Gracias Dero". Minutos después había caído presa del sueño y el cansancio.

* * *

**Esto es solo el inicio de un fic dedicado a mi imoto/ototo Hachiko Kyoketsuki, llamada de cariño solo Hachi xD. Es lo que se denominaria "la punta del iceberg" hehe...**

**¡Bueno, solo espero que lo leas Hachi! ¡Acordate que esto es para vos!**

**Y recuerden, los reviews son amor, y el amor es bueno... esparsan amor por el mundo! (en especial por este fic :D) adiooos!**

**Bye-bee!**

Hakumi ~*~ _Shigatsu_


End file.
